


Love and other magical plants

by VigilanzaCostante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, MiddleGeneration, Mimbletonia, Mimbulus, Neville - Freeform, Pansy - Freeform, paneville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanzaCostante/pseuds/VigilanzaCostante
Summary: On Valentine's Day Neville had brought her flowers - it didn't matter, though, because he always brought her flowers, and if they weren't roses it was some kind of rare plant. What could be more romantic than a Mimbulus Mimbletonia?|Neville/Pansy
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 3





	Love and other magical plants

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from Italian of a flashfic of mine, published on the Italian fanfiction site "EFP". Here is the link: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3963094&i=1  
> I hope you like it!

On Valentine's Day Neville had brought her flowers - it didn't matter, though, because he always brought her flowers, and if they weren't roses it was some kind of rare plant. What could be more romantic than a Mimbulus Mimbletonia?  
  


❀

  
Pansy usually didn't do anything at all on the 14th of February. She would watch Daphne get all dressed up to be escorted to some fancy magical restaurant and then go over to Draco's to knock back a few glasses of firewhisky. He wasn't much for flattery either, so they were fine in that cynical mess.  
Then Neville had come along and broken it all up, really split Pansy in half and turned her pieces upside down. How could anyone really resist to flushed cheeks and a crumpled bunch of flowers? Neville was just like that - especially in love - embarrassed to the point of staring at the tips of his shoes, but romantic without shame, without fear: if he wanted to declare undying love on Lovers' Day, he would.  


"I love you, Pansy."  
"Don't be a pussy Longbottom, no you don't love me."  
She gave him a slap on the wrist and then smiled - it was a disguised "Me too".

  
  
The point was that for someone like Pansy, love was a blindfolded leap into the void. No one had ever loved her before: no hugs of pride from her father, only slaps for her disobedience; no passion in the sharp thrusts of the men she had had sex with (not love, never love). But then Neville had arrived: asking her to stay for breakfast the next morning and introducing her to her cranky grandmother.  
Pansy didn't know how to deal with parents, let alone grandmothers! But for Neville maybe she could, and that was the absurdity of it. He'd look at her like that, she'd chant impatiently, and then give in.  
  


"Let's move in together."  
"Did Valentine's Day make you completely crazy?"  
She rolled his eyes and then smiled - it was a disguised "Yes".

  
  


❀

  
On Valentine's Day Neville had brought her flowers - it didn't matter, though, because roses wilted and she'd never had a green thumb for plants. But deep down she hoped, she really hoped, that every time Neville would show up with flowers. Even a Mimbulus Mimbletonia would do if she had him with her.


End file.
